


One Little Question

by gingko96



Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Subnautica Below Zero
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingko96/pseuds/gingko96
Summary: One day robin is driving the seateuck through the thermal vents when Al-An asks her a question about the human race and an a certain courting behavior that seems unique to her species.
Relationships: Al-An/Robin Ayou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	One Little Question

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a treat for a little ship that needs more attention love and care.   
> Leave a comment if you agree.

"Robin, why do humans kiss?"

Kat eyes widened at this. It was so out of nowhere. 

Here she was driving the see truck around the thermal vents looking for building materials and the alien in her brain wants to know about kissing. 

"Well... people do it for alot of reasons. though the most common is between people who want to be romantically involved. Its a way of saying I like you or I love you."

"Why?"

"From a biological standpoint, kissing helps us find a mate that will help make the next generation stronger. From being that close, body can exchange pheromones that can tell if someone would make a good partner." 

"And to do, this you put your mouths together swapping saliva?" Alan asked.

"There's better ways of expressing it but Yea that's the general idea."

"That's disgusting. Are all human courting rituals so unsanitary?"

Good god if a year ago someone told her she would be explaining the act if kissing to an extraterrestrial,

" it's not disgusting! Kissing feels nice most of the time."

"I see no reason why that would feel nice."

" The lips have alot of nerves in them so they are sensitive. Stimulating them releases a pheromone called oxytocin. This feels like a natural high. It's what creates the feelings of love and romance.

"You said most of the time it feels nice. what about the other times? Does it feel horrible?"

"Sometimes. Typically when your not attracted to the person."

"Sounds like its hard to find a mate in your species."

"It can be. Having one person being attracted and the other not attracted is more common than you would expect."

"Does that happen to you alot or-"

Robin gasped.

"For your information, I'm quite fortunate when it comes to romance! I'm a very likable person!"

"What is this thing you call Romance? You've mentioned it a few times but I can find it anywhere in your data base. Is it something you humans produce in order to mate?"

Robin chuckled.

No. Romance is the relationship between people who are in love."

"You mention love a few times to."

Love has many meanings. In general It's the emotional bond the brings people back to eachother. It gives them that urge to want to see that person again. To take care of one another. This can be between parents and children, family, close friends and romanticly.  
In the case romanticly, its all that and tied with the desire to mate with the other person. 

"All that just from swapping saliva?" 

"There are other things involved in that but the kiss is more a beginning in a relationship. It like the agreement to want to be romantically involved. "

"Huh."

It fell quiet again. The sounds of nothing but the seatruck, the vents, and the beasts in the water. Robin continued to drive the seatruck around the thermal vents looking for resources.

After a few minutes she felt something brush against the front of her face. She brushed whatever it was off thinking it was just some loose hair. Then it happens again but this time more concentrated to the lower part of her face. 

She pulled over on some shallows confused on what was happening. 

She rubbed her face looking at her hands to find what it was.

Nothing 

But then it happened again. A soft tingling just under her skin now around her jaw and closing in around her mouth.

After a second the sensation was now centered on her lips. The tingling began to soften to a warm hum and It was strange but it was like something was softly pushing against her lips. 

She sucked in air as the sensation grew stronger more real. 

Now it felt just like a kiss.  
Robin ran her finger tips over her lips curiously but also just savoring the feeling of odd tingling there that seemed to come out of nowhere.

She squeezed her eyes closed rubbing her lips together enjoying whatever this was.

Then just as quickly as it began, it stopped. 

Robin was left there stund.

"What the hell just happened?" She thought to herself.

"Huh, so that's what it feels like."

Robin sat there shocked wondering at the alien in her head.

"I was curious about what you ment by kissing feeling nice. So I stimulated the nerves in your lips based on your memories of kissing to induce the feeling of being kissed. I wanted to know how it felt."

Robin's eyes grew big as a titan holefish. 

"ALAN!" Robin yelled shocked.

"Apologies, it was a scientific curiosity."

"Stop messing with my nerves and lips! next time ask before just jumping in! Its called consent! You have to ask!" She scowled at the architect in her brain.

"I will not do anything without your permission." Alan said 

"Thank you!" 

It was silent again.  
...  
...

"....Are you alright Robin? You body temperatures and pulse is increasing drastically!"

Robin groans and desided to exit the seatruck and swim.  
She was feeling a bit... flush.

**Author's Note:**

> Say something nice :) _  
>  ]  
>  ]  
>  ]  
>  ]  
>  ]  
>  \/


End file.
